Forum:Wanted Pages
This is a list of pages that BattleBots Wiki needs added. Robots that entered BattleBots 2009 and 2011 *Adeptus Mechanicus *Agent X *BABS *Bear Punch *Bear Tooth *Blue Flame *Breaker Box *CATastrophe *Category 5 *Chunk *Choo-Choo Bacca *Copperhead π *Counter Revolution *D-MORA-LIZER *Diesel *Drumble-B *El Cholo *Emily *Eugene *Falcon *Fluffy De Large *Fuschia Fusion *Grasshopper *Jailbreak *Miracle Max *Mizbayakh *M.O.A.B. *Mudhole Bullfrog *Nonameanator *ODENNDS *ODDNOTT *PanDEMONium *Rhino (Middleweight) *Rhoto *Root Canal (Heavyweight) *Safety Factor *Scorpio *Sherman's March *Shrapnel *Slingshot *Smashius Clay *Spawn of Gemini *SubZero *Suspect Device *Teenager *The Devastator *The Piecemaker (Middleweight) *The Loach *Tin Shredder *Tombstone *Triton *Vault *VD6.0 *War Fe *Warrior SKF Every other robot that entered BattleBots *A Bot Named Sue *A-10 Thunderbolt *Abaddon *Adult Supervision is Required *Aegis *Agsma *All Weather Tire Bot *Angry Barracuda *Arachnobot *Archangel *Armageddon *Assassin *Axe No Questions *Baby Bear *Bad Badger *Bad Grammar *Bang *Barely Mobile *BatRay *Batrok Z *BattleDawg *B.E.H.EMOTH *Bermuda Triangle *Big Betty *Bigger-MisDirection *Biggus *Billy-Bot *Black Hawk *Black Ops *Blow Hard *Blue Devil *Booby Trap *Borris *Bot π *Bot 6 *Bot Product *Botilla the Hun *Botknocker-19 *Bot Mulcher *Botulism *Bovine Intervention *Brain Mold *BravePart *BrewBot *Brute Force Method *Bullistic *Bumble Bee *Bumper *Bust-O-Matic *Cannibot *Cannibull *Centipede *Cerberus *Chameleon *Chewbot *Chimera *Chipper Monkey *Chummy *Chunky 357 *Claw Reaper *Cleprechaun *Cold Chisel *Cold Steel *Commando *Concretor *Cratos and Bia *Critical Condition *Cry Havoc *Cryptler *CU-Denver Demagogue *CUAD the Annihilator *Daisy *Daisy Cutter *Dark Matter *Dark Shredder *Dark Steel *Death Ray *Deathwishbone *Dennis the Non-Venomous Water Snake *Der BiterBot *Deviation Response *Disco Cow 3000 *Dispose-All *Double Secret Probation *Double Trouble *Dracolich *Dredge *El Cucuy *Eric the Red *Evil Brain *Evil Squirrel *Evil Twins *Evilution *Eye of the Storm *Fatal Encounter *Firestorm *Flailbot *Flipo *Freelance *Froghemoth *Frozen Toast *G-Bot *Gale Force *Gang Green Weasel *Garry Gizzmo *Gerbilov *Gig'em Bot *GoatHammer *Godtilla *Golem *Gorilla Warfare *Got Bot? *Gremlin *Grunt Force *Gyrax *Half Ass N Random *Hammerlock *Happy Scrappy Hero Pup *Harmageddon Too *Hat Rack *Havoc *Havoc (Season 5.0) *Headtrimmer *Helmie the Robot *Hi Speed Come-A-Parts *Hobgoblin LTD *Hog Wild *Hogzilla *Horrifica *Hot Bot *Hug Wagon *Hyperkeil *I.D.I.C. *Ill Intent *Impact *Insanely Dangerous *Internal Audit *InTriVerter *Isoceles 1 *Jack the Flipper *Jack the Flipper Sr. *Jack the Gripper *Jawbreaker *Jolly Roger *K *Kegerator *Kernel Klink *Kill -9 *Killer Stash *Killer Wasp *Kinetic Kill Vehicle *Knightiknight *Knucklehead *Kraken *La Betail *Land Mine *Li'l Chipper *License To Kill *Little Egypt *Little Hater *Little Pharma *Little Piece of Hate *Lobotomizer *Logos *Machiavelli *Mad Cow *Maddgoth *Magnasty Destructotron *Major Divot *Major Punishment *Malice *Malice Aforethought *Maneater *Maniac Manta *MantaRay *Massacre *Maximum Impact *Maximum Overdrive *Maximum Paralysis *Mechanical Wildcat *Meltdown *Menace *MetalMuncher *Mid-Evil Mower *Minnesota Mangler *Mirror Image *Mobster *Mohammed Ali *Monarch *Mongus *MosFet on Steroids *Mow-Blow *Mr. "D" *Mr. Snoogglepuss *Mr. Sucko *My Son *Myter Byter *Narwhal *Neb *Necronomibot *Nemisis *Nicebot *No Luv *None Shall Pass *O'Dominator *Orion *Osirus *Overwhelming Force-59 *Overbearing *Paladin *Parallax *Paranoid Android *Parasitic *Phishfeuxd *Pinch Point *Pink Slip *PitBot *Playmate *Plowbot *Poink *Pokey *Politics of Personal Destruction *Portable Killsaw *Potter's Wheel *Proto-Type 4 *Psyche *Psycho Splatter *Puck *Purple Haze *Queen Bee *Rama Lama Ding Bot *Ramming Speed *Rasta *Razorback *Repeat Offender *Rest in Pieces *Road Dot *Road Rage *Robomination *RoboVore *Robot X *Rock-Hard *Rocky Balbota *Rolling Blackout *Rubox *Salamander *Sawulator *Sawzz-All *Scorned *Scorpioid *Screamin' Demon *Sgt. Spanky *Sharp Cheese *Shotgun *Shredbot *Shovit *Silver Bullet *Silver Shield *Simon Bar Spinister *Skidplate *Smak Jr. *Snap-A-Load *Snap Dragon *Some Parts *Son of a Beast *Son of Bob *Space Ape *Space Madness *Speed Bump *Speed Bump XL *Spice Weasel *Spin Cycle *Spinne *Spinning Mayhem *Spwack *Squirrely D *Stabbim *Stealthbot-The Tallahasee Lassie *Stingray *Stop-Bot *Subversive Tire *SupercaliBotulistic *Swinger *Swordfish *T6 *Tarkus *T.D.M. *Tenderizer *Terror *Texas Stampede *The Administrator *The Annihilator *The Axecutioner *The Black Knight *The Brainsters of Triskellian *The Cast-Iron Pig *The Cyclonic Plague *The Doomsday Machine *The Dude *The Emasculator *The Exterminator *The Heart of Darkness *The Immortal Chaos *The Junkyard Cog *The Locksmith *The Midnight Project *The Orlando Commando *The Phreak *The Pipe *The Ripper *The Steel Magnolia *The Toy *The Vault *Think Tank *Thumper *ThunderWave *Timber Wolf *Titanium Joe *T.O.D.D. *Tomb of Doom *Tool Chop *Total Chaos *Toy Car *Tracula *Trainwreck *Travesty *Traxx *Trial & Error *Trilabyte *Trippy *Trocar *Tulsa Hurricane *T.U.S.K. *Twist of Fate *Twister *Two-Fisted *Tybalt *Undertow *Unlicensed Chiropractor *Uplifting Experience *Velocity *Vermicious Kenid *Vertigo *Vesuvius *Viking Dragon *Vortex *Wedgehawg *Wedge-O-Matic *Weed Wacker (Season 3.0 lightweight) *Weed Whacker (Season 5.0 middleweight by Team Circuit Breaker, team was kicked out before it could fight) *Wham-I-Am *Why Not *Worm Burner *Yellow Jacket *Yoshik *Yoshikillerbot *Zombie *Zulu Teams *Hardcore Robotics *Inertia Labs *Infernolab *Operation Boilermaker *Robot Action League *Robotic Death Company *South Bay RoboWarriors *Team Boomer *Team Brown *Team Circuit Breaker *Team Coolrobots *Team Delta *Team Diablo *Team Duct Tape *Team Fatcats *Team K.I.S.S. *Team LOGICOM *Team Loki *Team Malicious *Team Minus Zero *Team Nightmare *Team Raptor *Team Robot Dojo *Team Toad *Team Vicious *Team Wetware *Team WhoopAss *Team Whyachi *Team Ziggy Competitions *Long Beach 1999 *Las Vegas 1999 *San Francisco 2000 *Las Vegas 2000 *Treasure Island May 2001 *Treasure Island November 2001 *Orlando 2002 - BattleBots IQ *Treasure Island 2002 *San Francisco 2009 *Miami 2011 Notable people *Alexander Rose *Andy Sauro *Bil Dwyer *Bill Nye *Carlo Bertocchini *Charles Tilford *Christian Carlberg *Derek Young *Donald Hutson *Fon Davis *Gage Cauchois *Grant Imahara *Greg Munson *Jamie Hyneman *Jascha Little *Jason Bardis *Jim Smentowski *John Reid *Jonathan Ridder *Julio Roqueta *Lisa Winter *Reason Bradley *Sean Salisbury *Stephen Felk *Tim Green *Tom Petruchelli *Tony Buchignani *Trey Roski *Will Wright Episode Guide Season 1.0 *Prelude to Battle *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 1, Episode 10 *Season 1, Episode 11 *Season 1, Episode 12 *Season 1, Episode 13 *Season 1, Episode 14 Season 2.0 *Episode 998 *Season 2, Episode 1 H1 *Season 2, Episode 1 H2 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 *Season 2, Episode 7 *Season 2, Episode 8 *Season 2, Episode 9 H1 *Season 2, Episode 9 H2 *Season 2, Episode 10 H1 *Season 2, Episode 10 H2 *Season 2, Episode 11 H1 *Season 2, Episode 11 H2 *Season 2, Episode 12 H1 *Season 2, Episode 12 H2 *Season 2, Episode 13 Season 3.0 *Season 3, Episode 1 H1 *Season 3, Episode 1 H2 *Season 3, Episode 2 H1 *Season 3, Episode 2 H2 *Season 3, Episode 3 H1 *Season 3, Episode 3 H2 *Season 3, Episode 4 H1 *Season 3, Episode 4 H2 *Season 3, Episode 5 H1 *Season 3, Episode 5 H2 *Season 3, Episode 6 H1 *Season 3, Episode 6 H2 *Season 3, Episode 7 H1 *Season 3, Episode 7 H2 *Season 3, Episode 8 H1 *Season 3, Episode 8 H2 *Season 3, Episode 9 H1 *Season 3, Episode 9 H2 *Season 3, Episode 10 H1 *Season 3, Episode 10 H2 Season 4.0 *Season 4, Episode 1 H1 *Season 4, Episode 1 H2 *Season 4, Episode 2 H1 *Season 4, Episode 2 H2 *Season 4, Episode 3 H1 *Season 4, Episode 3 H2 *Season 4, Episode 4 H1 *Season 4, Episode 4 H2 *Season 4, Episode 5 H1 *Season 4, Episode 5 H2 *Season 4, Episode 6 H1 *Season 4, Episode 6 H2 *Season 4, Episode 7 H1 *Season 4, Episode 7 H2 *Season 4, Episode 8 H1 *Season 4, Episode 8 H2 *Season 4, Episode 9 H1 *Season 4, Episode 9 H2 *Season 4, Episode 10 H1 *Season 4, Episode 10 H2 Season 5.0 *Season 5, Episode 1 *Season 5, Episode 2 *Season 5, Episode 3 *Season 5, Episode 4 *Season 5, Episode 5 *Season 5, Episode 6 *Season 5, Episode 7 *Season 5, Episode 8 *Season 5, Episode 9 *Season 5, Episode 10 *Season 5, Episode 11 *Season 5, Episode 12 *Season 5, Episode 13 *Season 5, Episode 14 *Season 5, Episode 15 *Season 5, Episode 16 *Season 5, Episode 17 *Season 5, Episode 18 *Season 5, Episode 19 *Season 5, Episode 20 Non toy merchandise *Misc: *BattleBots Blimp Balloon Envelope *BattleBots 2002 Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Wall Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Mini Calendar *BattleBots Poster *---------------------------------------------------- *Books: *BattleBots Magazine *BattleBots: The Official Guide *The Official Guide To BattleBots *Robot Riots *Kickin' Bot *---------------------------------------------------- *Apparel: *BattleBots Hat *BattleBots Las Vegas 2000 T-Shirt *BattleBots Long Beach 1999 T-Shirt *BattleBots Tic Tac Long Sleeve *BattleBots Tic Tac T-Shirt *BattleBots Treasure Island 2001 T-Shirt *Complete Control T-Shirt *Kick Robutt T-Shirt *Machine Red T-Shirt *Mouser Mecha Catbot T-Shirt *Robot Fighting T-Shirt *T-Minus T-Shirt *Treasure Island "Screwed" T-Shirt